


(And a Happy New Year)

by marichatting



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: It's Julie's first Christmas without her mom, and Flynn is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	(And a Happy New Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Twelve Days of Christmas!
> 
> This one takes place before the boys show up.

Julie had always loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday, and that was one of the many things she and Flynn had in common that led them to become friends in the third grade. To Julie, Christmas was all beautiful lights and decorations, cozy sweaters, hot chocolate by the fireplace, and- most importantly- family.

However, this year, for the first time ever, her family was incomplete on Christmas. And for the first time in her life, Julie wasn’t even slightly excited for Christmas.

She was sitting on her bed watching a YouTube video when her phone buzzed with a text notification from Flynn.

**[how are you?]**

She sighed. Flynn always knew when something was wrong.

[fine]

**[no you’re not]** **  
** **[don’t lie to me jules]**

Julie rolled her eyes. She couldn’t lie to Flynn- her best friend  _ always _ saw right through her.

[ok fine. i’m not fine]   
[tomorrow is my first christmas without her. usually we would be decorating cookies together rn]   
[and i can’t stop thinking about how much i miss her]

Julie watched as the typing bubble popped up and then disappeared three times in a row. Finally, her phone buzzed again.

**[can i come over?]**

Julie felt a little pang in her heart. Christmas was Flynn’s favorite holiday, and she was willing to give up spending Christmas Eve with her family just to come over and be with Julie.

[you don’t have to]

**[please julie]** **  
** **[i want to]**

She sighed.

[ok]

**[omw. be there soon]**

Flynn showed up at the front door just ten minutes later, a carton of Julie’s favorite ice cream in her hands.

“Hey,” Flynn said when Julie opened the door. Her voice was sad. “I brought this for you.” She handed Julie the ice cream.

Julie mustered up a smile in response. “Thanks, Flynnie.”

Julie went to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, and then the two girls went up to Julie’s room.

“What do you wanna do?” Flynn asked, setting down the backpack she had brought.

“I dunno,” Julie said. “You were the one who wanted to come over. You pick.”

“I came over to support  _ you,” _ Flynn reminded her. “Tonight is about you. You pick what we do.”

Julie sat down on the bed with a sigh. “I don’t know, Flynn. All I can think about is Mom.”

“Then… how about we watch a movie?” Flynn suggested. “We can watch a sad movie if you feel like crying. Or, if you don’t, we could watch  _ The Princess and the Frog. _ I know that’s your favorite.”

Julie smiled and nodded. “Let’s do that.”

They ended up curled up in Julie’s bed wearing their pajamas, watching cheesy movies and eating ice cream and other assorted snacks until the middle of the night. Flynn glanced at her phone screen and saw that it was just past midnight.

“Merry Christmas,” she said softly.

Julie’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no, Flynn, you should be at home with your family!”

Flynn shook her head. “Nah. I told them I would probably spend the night here. I’ll go see them tomorrow afternoon.”

Julie furrowed her brow. “But it’s  _ Christmas. _ You’re supposed to be spending time with your family.”

Flynn shrugged and reached out to hold her hand. “You’re more important right now.”

Julie felt her heart melt at the words. She looked at Flynn, this amazing girl, her best friend in the world, who was choosing to spend time with her rather than with her own family on Christmas morning just because Julie was sad. It made her remember all the times Flynn had been there for her throughout the years. She was the one person Julie knew she could  _ always _ count on, no matter what was going on. Flynn would always be there for her.

Suddenly, Julie felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her.

And she almost did it, too. She barely stopped herself from leaning in before she snapped out of her trance, mentally reminding herself that Flynn was her best friend, not her girlfriend.

Besides, Julie was very emotional right now. She was in a vulnerable place, and she wasn’t thinking rationally.

She didn’t have a crush on Flynn. She just loved her as a best friend.

***

They woke up the next morning to a silent house. It was the first time Julie had  _ ever _ woken up on Christmas morning to complete silence. Usually, Christmas morning was filled with joyful laughter, loud Christmas music, and Carlos yelling with excitement about his gifts.

This year, there was nothing.

Flynn stayed with her for a couple of hours, but eventually, Julie convinced her to go home and be with her family.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Flynn asked as she pulled on her coat and boots.

“I’m sure,” Julie assured her, but she wasn’t really sure if it was true or not. “Thank you, Flynn.”

“We’re still on for New Year’s Eve, right?” Flynn asked.

“Of course,” Julie smiled.

Flynn gave her one last hug before she left, and Julie felt her heart skip a beat.

“Bye, Jules,” Flynn said as she walked out the door. “Merry Christmas.”

Julie nodded. “Merry Christmas.”

***

No matter what Julie did, she couldn’t seem to get that moment in her room out of her head.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Flynn had looked in the dim light from Julie’s laptop screen. She couldn’t stop thinking about Flynn hugging her. About her fingers intertwined with Flynn’s. About kissing her.

What if she really  _ did _ have feelings for Flynn? What if it wasn’t just caused by the emotional state she was in that night?

What if this was real?

_ No, _ Julie told herself silently when the thought occurred to her.  _ Don’t even think about it. She’s your best friend. Don’t ruin that. Besides, it’s not like she would like you back. Having a crush on Flynn would just mess everything up. _

So she took that feeling and shoved it way down inside until she could ignore it and pretend it wasn’t there.

***

When New Year’s Eve rolled around, Julie did her best to convince herself that she was just making it all up in her head. She told herself that it wasn’t real, and that she  _ didn’t _ have feelings for Flynn.

And then Flynn showed up at her house wearing a fluffy, oversized sweater that looked adorable on her, and Julie couldn’t stop thinking about holding her hand. And then she realized just how screwed she was.

The two of them spent the night laughing and talking in Julie’s room with the countdown to midnight pulled up on her laptop, and Julie spent the night trying to convince herself that she was wrong, trying to forget about her newfound feelings. At one point, while Flynn was excitedly describing the plot of a show she had just finished watching, Julie completely lost track of her words, distracted by her beauty.

Suddenly, while explaining a scene from the show, Flynn took Julie’s hand in hers, and Julie’s eyes grew wide.

“And then he held her hand and looked at her right in the eye,” Flynn explained. “And said: ‘I love you.’” She squealed loudly. “They are  _ so _ cute.”

Julie could feel her face heating up, and she forced out a laugh. “Yeah, they sound… super cute.”

Flynn paused and furrowed her brow. “Are you okay? Your face is all red.” She reached out to feel Julie’s face for a fever. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I’m fine,” Julie said quickly. “Totally fine. It’s just kinda hot in here.”

Flynn stared at her for a moment. “Jules, you’ve been acting weird all night. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course,” she lied. “I’m fine.”

Flynn gave her a  _ look. _ “Julie, you know you can’t lie to me. I can always tell. So, what’s wrong? Spill.”

Julie sighed. She wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. “Look, I…” she hesitated, planning her words very carefully. “I think… I’m starting to have feelings for someone. But I don’t think that person likes me back. And I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Flynn nodded slowly. “And… who is this person?”

Julie shook her head. “Not important.”

Flynn paused for a moment. “Okay… well,  _ I _ think you should tell this person how you feel,” she said slowly. “They might like you back. And even if they don’t, a real friend won’t let the friendship be ruined by a little crush.”

Julie turned away and looked at the countdown on her laptop. Just two minutes left in the year.

“But what if it changes things between us?” she asked softly. “I love our friendship, and I don’t want anything to change just because I had to go develop a crush on… that person.”

Flynn hesitated, then took Julie’s hand in hers once again. Julie’s heart sped up as she turned back to look at Flynn, her eyes wide.

“If you’re talking about who I think you’re talking about,” Flynn said slowly. “I think she likes you back.”

Julie swallowed as she stared at Flynn. “Really?”

Flynn nodded.

Downstairs, they could hear the other party guests starting the countdown to midnight. Just a few seconds left.

“It’s almost midnight,” Flynn whispered. “On New Year’s Eve.”

Julie nodded, unable to pull her gaze away from the other girl’s eyes. “Yeah. It is.”

And then the clock struck midnight. And this time, Julie couldn’t stop herself from leaning in.

Kissing Flynn was the happiest Julie had been in a long time. She smiled into the kiss as Flynn’s hand came up to cup her cheek.

2020 was here, and with Flynn by her side, she knew it was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [lukesreggies ](https://twitter.com/lukesreggies)  
> 


End file.
